To Be Godly Parents
by Zokee Chaos
Summary: What happens when you bet the Gods can't look after a child? When Percy gives the Gods a toddler version of him to look after for a few days, things get a little crazy... First story.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first story, so go easy on me, okay? There is no necessary pairing in this story, just maybe a bit of mentioned Percabeth, because this is more about the Olympians trying to act like a family.** **I hope it is okay. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **So, here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **To Be Godly Parents**

 **Prologue**

Percy Jackson was annoyed, to say the least.

The Satyrs were bringing in new campers by the hour, and he couldn't tour _all_ of them! Annabeth was on Olympus, designing some temple for Apollo, poor Rachel was spewing prophecies for over-enthusiastic campers, who were practically begging for quests, and kept knocking her head when she collapsed. All his friends (including The Seven) were busy doing some random 'important' stuff. And, to top it all off, the Olympians would just _not_ stop badgering him to go on un-necessary quests! Sometimes to different countries! They, unfortunately, didn't seem to understand that he couldn't just fly (thanks a lot Uncle Z), nor could he just teleport there and back with a silly snap of his fingers and be done with it.

Percy groaned in frustration, letting his head drop onto the top of a sand dune. The Gods _definitely_ needed to learn how to do the things that were important to mortals. He wondered what would happen if the gods bothered to drop down from their thrones and tried to act like mortals for a week. Percy sighed comically, running a hand through his ever-messy hair, looking around the beach tiredly. He had managed to get through the day and slip away from the curious new campers, and he was just trying to relax, watching the sunset. The Gods needed to stop looking down on the mortals; things were hard for them (especially if they had to raise a monster-attracting demigod on their own). In fact, Percy bet that the Gods wouldn't be able to raise a trouble-maker, dyslexic, ADHD demigod on their own without difficulty.

 _Wait! That's it!_ Percy thought. What if he told the Olympians to raise a toddler? Him... But younger, obviously. A not-technically-real, two or three year old version of him, whose feelings and emotions he could influence...

A plan worthy of a child of Athena formed in his mind (Annabeth would approve) and it would probably work (if the Olympians didn't incinerate him for it) and _maybe,_ just maybe, it would make the Olympians help their mortal lovers out more...

But first, he had to talk to someone who could make it work...

* * *

 **Sorry it's a bit (okay, very) short, but this is just the prologue. A question: More frequent but shorter updates or slightly less frequent but a bit longer updates?**

 **Please leave a review on your way out! Thanks and bye for now!**

 **~Zokee Chaos :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Potions & Explaining

**Hey! This is chapter 1 of To Be Godly Parents! I hope you like it! I am not American, so I will just have to try to get the words right.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Yada, yada, yada.**

* * *

 **To Be Godly Parents**

 **Chapter 1: Exploding Potions & Explaining**

"No."

"W-what?!"

"I said no."

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask!" Percy exclaimed, shocked. Well, he probably should have expected it; because getting an independent, stubborn Goddess like Hecate to take part in his plan which involved the Olympians, who the Goddess of The Mist never really liked too much, was never going to be easy. It had taken him nearly 6 hours to even find the damn place. How was he supposed to know that she was underground, underneath an Ancient Greek ruin? And of course, the Goddess of Magic had to be super smart.

Said Goddess gave him a look that clearly said ' _really?',_ "And your reason for telling me your supposedly _'spectacular'_ plan for no reason is..."

Well, damn.

"..."

"Okay, fine! _Please_ can you make a spell or something for me to do this?!" Percy pleaded, leaning forward on his seat/rock.

"What will I gain from this?" Hecate asked, leaning forwards as well, very intimidatingly, her braided, glossy hair falling over her shoulder.

"Well, I can always..." Percy trailed off, thinking. "Give you a source of entertainment?"

Hecate snorted, "Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement."

It was more like a question.

"Hmm." Hecate murmured, a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes. "I guess it would entertain me to see the oh-so-great Olympians struggling with such an mundane task..."

"Exactly." Percy said firmly, "And all the Minor Gods and some demigods can watch too!"

Hecate thought for a moment.

"With popcorn, drinks and other snacks!" Percy added.

"Done." Hecate said, a smile on her face.

 _Bingo._ Percy thought.

"But..."

 _Uh oh..._

"It may take a while to get the spell right. And it _could_ be quite challenging."

"Well, how hard could it be?"

* * *

 **************** 1 hour later ************************************************************************************************

"THIS IS SO HARD, IT'S NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE!"

Hecate smirked. "It's not impossible. I've done it before."

Percy gave her a weird look. "Why the Hades would you possibly need to do this?"

Hecate froze. "Umm... Because there was that one night with Hermes... Never mind, it's, uh, a long story..."

Percy had to take a minute's break to get _that_ terrible image out of his head. He really didn't want the baby Percy to be stuck with that image into his head. Anyway, for the plan to work, the spell had to be a solid temporary being with all the correct memories and the correct looks. So, naturally, the spell had to poke around in his head. And it was annoying him to no end.

He sighed and hauled himself up as Hecate poured yet another memory into the cauldron. "This is probably harder than Hogwarts stuff." He whined, trudging over to stand next to the cauldron. "Wait... Does Hogwarts exist?"

Hecate stared at him. "Hogwarts... Hmm... Maybe..." She gave him an evil smile when he groaned. "Just kidding." **(A/N: Or is she? ;) )**

Hecate poured another memory in and threw the bottle onto the floor. "And..." She said, dragging the word out as long as she could. "That was the last one!"

Percy immediately perked up. "It was?!"

"Yep."

"Finally!" Percy cheered.

"The new toddler will form completely in a couple of minutes But can you quickly pass me the grey bottle on the end of that shelf," she said, pointing at said bottle on the shelf.

Unfortunately for both of them, Percy was exhausted from extracting all those memories, and as he picked up the grey bottle and walked back to Hecate, he tripped over a stray bottle, the bottle Hecate had thrown recently, on the floor.

It was as if everything was in slow motion as the grey bottle flew towards the shelves that were filled with potions, right behind Percy. The bottle smashed into the shelves, and it was like dominos as the potions slid down the shelves, and exploded in a series of bright colours.

And everything went black.

"-Erseus! Perseus! Wake up!"

Percy woke up to see Hecate kneeling beside him, and she looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"What?" Percy asked, sitting up. "What happened?"

"You-" She broke off, laughing suddenly. "The potions exploded and- w-well just s-see for y-yourself!" She managed through laughter, handing him a small mirror.

He looked at her, confused, until he looked into the mirror. And stared, horrified.

Because he was a girl.

"W-what? WHAT IN TARTARUS?!" He/she yelled.

Hecate broke into hysterical giggles again.

He- or _she_ \- had long, raven coloured curls down to the middle of her back and long eyelashes. _Her_ eye colour and tanned skin had stayed the same but gone were his masculine features and lean muscles, replaced with softer, more feminine, features and a lithe body.

Before _she_ could yell anymore, Hecate grabbed a large bundle of blankets and said, "Come on, I have the toddler. To Olympus!"

Laughing evilly when Percy yelled at her to wait, she flashed them both to Olympus. Straight into the Throne Room. Right in the middle of a council meeting.

* * *

There was a shocked silence in the Throne Room, before Zeus stood up, slammed his master bolt into the ground dramatically and yelled, "HECATE! WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT COUNCIL MEETING-" Poseidon snorted at that. "AND WHO IS THAT?"

"Yeah, who is that chic?" Apollo asked, winking at Percy. Artemis glared at Apollo in annoyance.

Percy gulped, and bowed to Zeus and then _her_ father, who was staring at her.

Hecate smiled and curtsied shortly. "It's important, and you all know him- or should I say _her?_ "

There was a shocked silence, until Poseidon asked, "Percy?"

Percy nodded. "I-um- accidently exploded some potions. And, well..."

Apollo looked extremely embarrassed as Hermes burst into laughter.

"So.. Hecate, what is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked. Percy was shocked, because Zeus actually looked (*gasp*) awkward.

Hecate looked at Percy.

"Alright." Percy started. "First of all, you all have to swear on the River Styx to do the thing that I am going to ask you to do."

"And why should we do that? We have already granted you your wish." Zeus asked in his booming voice.

"This has nothing to do with that. And I swear on the River Styx that it will not come to harm Olympus in any way, unless you make mistakes or fail with the task."

Thunder rumbled across the clear sky, sealing the oath.

Zeus considered it for a moment that was full of tension for Percy. "Fine. The council swears on the River Styx to do the thing that Percy Jackson wishes us to do."

 _Yayyy!_ Percy thought.

"You have to raise a toddler."

The God on Olympus stared at him in shock. And it was that moment that would go down in history. It was the moment that, for the first time in nearly forever, Zeus was rendered speechless.

And he explained his plan further.

* * *

"So basically we have to raise this child version of you?" Athena asked, astonished.

"Yep." Percy said cheerfully. "Good luck with that!"

"But _it's_ a _boy_." Artemis complained.

" _He's_ just a toddler." Poseidon replied, glaring at Artemis.

"So yeah!" Percy said cheerfully, walking up to Hermes and handing him the bundle of blankets that held the baby. "I hold you to your oath! Good luck! I have a feeling you'll need it!"

And, with that, he walked out. Without another word.

"Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, Ares. You can start with the boy. So, uh, good luck." Zeus said before flashing out with the rest of the council (apart from the mentioned Gods who were to babysit Baby Percy).

The Gods left in the Throne room- Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon and Ares- looked at each other.

"Well, It can't be that hard, can it?"

Boy, they were in for a surprise.

* * *

 **And... There we have it! I might or might not keep Percy as a girl.**

 **What do you want the pairing to be?**

 **Please leave a review on your way out. Thanks!**

 **~Zokee Chaos :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Nappies and The Tissue Box

**Hey! Zokee Chaos here! :) I just noticed, I start everything with 'Hey!'. Why do I do that? I don't know... Let's just keep it.**

 **Anyways! Thank you for all your reviews! They've all been really nice! So thank you all! :) I've decided to keep Percy a girl! Sorry forrestweintraub , McAwesome101 and anyone else who wanted me to change Percy back! Fem!Percy is going to be slightly different to normal Percy... I'm going to present it as his other side. So Percy is going to be extremely unpredictable. Like, to the point where _nobody_ can predict what she's going to do. I'll probably even surprise myself! **

**By the way, Baby Percy is like, 1 & 1/2 in this. ****I am also going to call Fem!Percy "Persia" because 'Persephone' is kind of clichéd. Just so you know.**

 **The 6th** **Spectral** **King** **: I agree, pairings are kind of irrelevant in this story. Haha yes! Some instincts come through as well! And you'll probably see Percy own the gods at some point. :)**

 **GuardianGirl24** **: Thanks!**

 **917brat** **:** **Maybe... I'll probably just go with the flow, because I have no idea what to do with the pairing.**

 **Finwitch1** **: You'll have to wait and see! *evil smile***

 **McAwesome101** **: Yeah... Sorry. Both to you and to Percy. And thanks!**

 **Sorry it's late! (I have no idea why it's so late.) But here it is!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. As Mr D would say; blah, blah ,blah.**

* * *

 **To Be Godly Parents**

 **Chapter 2: Baby-Sitting Chaos (Part 1)**

Currently, the many Minor Gods and Goddesses (that hadn't faded yet) and 21 demigods were looking at Persia like she was crazy. (Which, to be fair, she probably was.) Persia and her finally gathered group were in the now empty Throne Room, sitting on very comfy, plush red couches. In front of them were large mahogany coffee tables with huge bags full of popcorn, various kinds of drinks and all sorts of other snacks covering all the space on them . Hovering in the air was a huge (bigger than what you would find in the biggest cinemas) screen that Irish had supplied for them, which would allow them to watch the Gods babysit the toddler Percy.

"So, what you're saying is that you've managed to get the Gods to babysit toddler you, who you created with the Goddess of Magic, ghosts and the Mist (Hecate), who you somehow convinced to help you with your plan by allowing us to watch the Gods babysit toddler you and afterwards you accidently exploded some of Hecate's potions which turned you into a girl pretty much permanently. Then you made the Gods swear on the River Styx to babysit the child, explained your plan to them, held them to their oath and then walked out without another word?" Annabeth asked drily.

"Pretty much." Persia said cheerfully, lounging on a couch. "So! We are all going to enjoy this!"

Something in her voice said 'no arguing or I'll cut all your heads off' and the fact that she said it so cheerfully with a sweet smile was actually terrifying.

Suddenly, the screen came on. "Ooh! It's staaarrttiiiinnggggg!" Persia squealed (yes, she actually squealed), darting forwards and grabbing a large bag of popcorn and a bottle of _blue_ cherry coke. Everyone looked at her incredulously and then pretty much thought _screw it_ and lunged for the popcorn as the 'movie' started.

* * *

 _ **********************In Atlantis, The Throne Room ****************************************************************************_

After the meeting in the Throne Room, Poseidon had flashed Hermes, Apollo, Ares and himself to Atlantis, so he could look after the toddler better, as he was in his domain, so technically, so was toddler Percy.

"Why do we have to look after the stupid kid?" Ares whined, flopping into a temporary throne he had conjured.

"Call my son stupid again and I'll incinerate you." Poseidon threatened, glaring murderously at Ares as he began to sharpen his knife. " _There is a CHILD in the room."_

"Yeah, so?"

"So having knives around children is dangerous!" Apollo said as he conjured a throne for himself.

"Apollo! How could you?!" Hermes cried. "You're acting mature!"

"I don't care. My knife is far more important." Ares said, still sharpening his knife.

"ARES! How could you not care!" Poseidon shouted, grabbing his trident and pointing it at Ares menacingly.

"Um... Guys..."

"Yeah, Ares, you are so not awesome, unlike me!" Apollo cried.

"You? Awesome? Ha! You're nowhere near!" Ares laughed.

"That's it!" Apollo screamed, lunging at Ares and punching him in the face repeatedly. "No one says I'm not awesome!"

"Guys!"

"Ares! Do you hate my son?!" Poseidon shouted to Ares in a voice that clearly said 'choose your words carefully or die'.

"Duh! He's such an idiotic, dumbass, weak sea spawn! Like you!" Ares yelled in between dodging Apollo's punches.

Poseidon roared in fury and blasted energy at Ares.

"GUYS!" Hermes roared, and everybody froze.

"What?" All three Gods chorused.

"Where's Percy?" Hermes asked, holding an empty bundle of blankets in his arms.

* * *

 ***************** _Back on Olympus ****************************************************************************************_**

"Ooh! Things are going bad already!" Persia laughed evilly whilst munching in popcorn happily.

 _Where did we go wrong?_ Pretty much all of Persia's friends thought, giving the questionably insane boy-turned-girl weird looks.

* * *

 _ **********Back In Atlantis***************************************************************************************************_

The Gods froze. Then immediately panicked.

"Argh! We're going to die!" Apollo screamed, running around in circles, screaming, waving his arms above his head. He looked like he'd just walked out of one of those cartoons.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Poseidon screamed at Hermes, who looked annoyed.

"I tried, but you were all acting like pathetic little children!" Hermes cried back.

"Poseidon." Ares said suddenly. And everyone, even Apollo (who was still running around in circles), stared at Ares. Because Ares sounded scared. "I can see him."

And Ares pointed towards the thrones.

And everyone could only watch in horror as Percy crawled up onto Amphitrite's throne.

* * *

 _ ****************************Back on Olympus*****************************************************************************_

"Oh no." Piper whispered.

"What's going to happen to Percy?" Hazel asked, scared.

The minor gods were laughing. "Ooh... Here it comes!" One said.

Persia just munched on popcorn happily.

* * *

 _ *********************************Atlantis***********************************************************************************_

There was a shocked silence (apart from Percy's (actually rather cute) babbling) but then...

"WHO **DARES** CLAIM THE THRONE OF AMPHITRITE?!"

A figure suddenly appeared in a bright flash. The woman had ebony coloured, perfectly straight hair with a silver crown engraved with different marine life animals rested elegantly on top. Her ocean blue eyes narrowed menacingly and her unblemished porcelain skin pinched into a frown as she glared at the toddler, hands glowing with pure godly energy, ready to incinerate the toddler.

"Amphitrite." Poseidon said very slowly and carefully. "Calm."

" _Poseidon what is the meaning of this?"_ Amphitrite hissed, stepping towards her husband.

"This is my son." Poseidon answered.

"YOU CHE-"

"No! No! This is -um- Percy. Like, Percy Jackson." Poseidon explained hastily.

"Explain. Now."

 **Line Break. **10 minutes later...****

 **"** I honestly have no idea what to say. I don't believe it." Amphitrite said in disbelief.

"I can hardly believe it either." Ares muttered, still grouchy.

"So, yeah." Poseidon muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, good luck!" Amphitrite said, turning to leave.

"Wait, what?! You have to help us! Please! You would know what to do!" Poseidon pleaded desperately.

"No. Take this as payback for the cheating. Goodbye! And get that Spawn off my Throne!" Amphitrite then walked out without another word.

"Well, damn. This is not going well, is it?" Hermes mused.

After they had gotten Percy off the throne (which was hard, as Percy held on to the throne as if his life depended on it and screamed so loud they were afraid their eardrums might explode) they moved to one of Poseidon's spare rooms. And sat there. Staring at Percy, clueless. They had no idea what to do. Percy was looking at them with wide puppy eyes that made him look like the cutest baby seal ever.

"Hermes." Ares hissed.

"What?" Hermes whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Is he hungry?" Ares asked.

"Ooh! Poseidon, Apollo!"

"What?" They hissed back.

"I think he's hungry. Do you have any food?" Hermes asked.

"Why would I have any food?" Apollo asked, confused.

"No! Poseidon, can't you, like, summon a fish or something? Or turn something into a fish so Percy can eat?" Hermes asked Poseidon, who nodded.

"I can try to turn something into a fish, so it won't harm any of the others." Poseidon said, sniffing slightly at the thought of eating animals from his own domain.

So, Poseidon grabbed the a random object from the cabinet next to him. That object just happened to be a box of tissues. And his hands glowed with the spell.

Unfortunately, at that very moment, Ares reached out to grab a tissue from the box on Poseidon's lap, thinking the God was offering him one, not seeing Poseidon's hands glowing with the spell.

Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon couldn't do anything but watch in horror and sympathy as the jet of blue light missed the tissue box and hit Ares's hand.

There was a flash of light and there on the floor was Ares.

Or, should they say, a fish.

Ares, the God of War, was a fish.

The _fearless_ , great _Olympian God_ of _War_ , _Ares,_ was a _fish._

* * *

 **************Olympus****************************

There was a shocked silence, before Persia burst into laughter. And, soon, everyone else joined in.

"Ares- is - a - fish!" Persia cried through her hysterical laughter. "This is hilarious!"

The minor Gods and Goddesses were clearly enjoying this.

* * *

 ***********Atlantis****************

 _Oh no. This couldn't get any worse._ Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon thought in horror.

Turns out, it could. Because Ares The Fish **(A/N: Ares The Fish! Haha!)** had landed too close to Percy.

Percy picked up Ares The Fish, looking at it happily, and held it up to his mouth. Ares The Fish looked at Percy with terror in it's eyes, and Hermes and Apollo let out loud, dramatic wails.

"Nooo! Brother!"

Percy opened his mouth to take a bite out of Ares The Fish.

The Gods that hadn't been turned into a fish tried to stop Percy, but they were far too slow.

And Percy took a big bite out of Ares The Fish.

Ares was internally screaming in pain. _NOO!_ He tried to shout, but he was a fish now. His fish mouth opened and closed pathetically. He could imagine, very sickly, his own grave:

RIP Ares, Olympian God of War.

Died when he was devoured by a baby version of Percy Jackson,

After he was accidently turned into a fish by Poseidon.

The spell was meant for the tissue box, but sadly it hit him instead.

May he finally rest in peace.

The horror.

Damn tissue boxes! Damn. You.

* * *

 *************Olympus****************

Everyone was on the ground, rolling, in laughter.

Persia couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard. _This was brilliant!_

* * *

 **************Atlantis********************

Percy munched on Ares The Fish, and opened his mouth to take another bite.

"No!" Poseidon shouted, and snatched Ares The Fish out of Percy's hands.

Thinking quickly, Poseidon hastily turned Ares back.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Ares cried, clutching his stomach where Percy had taken the bite, in pain.

The others immediately darted over to help the poor God.

 **Line Break ********1 hour later...**********

After _the incident,_ Poseidon, Ares, Apollo and Hermes decided that precautions had to be taken. A newly-healed-and-annoyed Ares, An amused Hermes, a tired-from-healing-but-amused Apollo and an annoyed Poseidon were all decked out in what was probably the most ridiculous and hilarious set of 'protective' suits ever seen. The four were covered neck to toe in bright neon pink baggy costumes. Covering their heads were huge, brightly coloured, 3D animal masks. Ares's was a lion (he insisted), Apollo's was a goat (for some weird reason), Hermes's was a horse (which he complained about) and Poseidon's was a duck (yes, a duck). They all had bright green, afro styled wigs on.

And they all looked absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

 *****************Olympus******************************

Everyone was laughing and snapping photos on their non-monster-attracting cameras the Hephaestus cabin made.

* * *

 *****************Atlantis******************************

"We look absolutely horrific." Poseidon stated the obvious.

"No! This foul mask is covering my beauty!" Apollo sobbed.

"No. Remember what happened last time. I do not want to repeat _the incident_." Ares said firmly. "I don't want to be a fish again."

They all nodded. This new task could turn out worse. If that was possible. They had all figured what said new task was when they smelt a horrific smell and heard Percy crying (it had taken nearly 20 minutes to get him to shut up after that). It wasn't that hard to guess what Percy had- um- done. Hermes had already gone out to get (steal) the diapers from a convenience store. Ares had insisted on throwing out all the tissue boxes in the room (Apollo laughed and joked that Ares had a phobia of tissue boxes).

And, finally, they were ready to take up Mission Diaper.

Hermes held the packet of diapers in his hands (whilst flipping them around in a failed attempt at James Bond Style) and Apollo handed out blue gloves (which only added to the weird colour scheme).

"Alright." Apollo said grimly. "Ready to go?"

"No." Ares muttered miserably. He still hadn't gotten over the fish incident.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Hermes cried, though he really didn't sound too happy (don't blame him. Who in their right mind would be happy to change a diaper?).

Apollo took a deep breath and dove in, tripping over Poseidon's foot as he did so. Naturally, he face-planted on the floor.

Hermes snickered and carefully walked around Apollo to where Percy was sitting on the bed. He sighed and beckoned Poseidon over (Ares ran away when Apollo face-planted and hid behind a shelf).

"Doctor Seaweed Brain, can you hold Mini Seaweed Brain's legs please?" Hermes asked in a failed attempt at serious voice (he couldn't stop snickering about Poseidon's nickname).

"Yes, Doctor Horse Face." Poseidon replied, carefully taking the struggling 'Mini Seaweed Brain's' legs (aka Percy). Hermes glared at the nickname. Why did _he_ have to wear the damn horse mask?

"Doctor Goat's Cheese! Get up!" Hermes yelled at Apollo, who was still lying on the floor.

Apollo groaned and got up. "Doctor Goat's Cheese? Really?"

"Yes." Hermes answered. "I need you to ready the clean diapers for me to change."

"Fine." Apollo snapped like a grumpy teenager as he grabbed the packet of clean diapers from Hermes, blond curled head down.

Hermes took a deep breath. _This was it._ Hermes very carefully reached out and took off Percy's diaper. And immediately gagged.

"Is it really that bad? Poseidon asked leaning forwards slightly, taking a whiff of the disgusting scent. He immediately chocked and retched in disgust, unluckily, in doing this, he let go of Percy's legs. Percy immediately kicked out, tiny legs hitting Apollo in the eye.

"Argh!" Apollo shouted immediately falling over and Ares, having came out of his hiding place to see what the fuss was, tripped over him.

Ares, half in pain half in fear, screamed. _Really, really_ loudly. Unfortunately, he screamed so loudly that Triton, Poseidon's son, immediately rushed in.

"Father, what's all this ruckus abo- ARGH!" The moment Triton walked in, he slipped over the packet of diapers that Apollo dropped when he fell. Triton slid over to the foot of the bed with a scream of surprise.

Hermes, unluckily, was so surprised and frightened that he dropped the dirty diaper right onto Triton's face.

 _Face down._

 _Oh no! Poor Triton!_

* * *

 **********************Olympus*********************

Everyone laughed at this.

"This is the best!" The demigods shouted.

"F-A-I-L! FAIL! FAIL!" The minor Gods chanted.

* * *

 **********************Atlantis***************************

Triton immediately struggled to get the dirty diaper off. But _it refused to come off._

"Oh no!" Apollo moaned. "We have to help him!"

"My son! No!" Poseidon cried, rushing over to help his beloved son.

(Meanwhile Percy was giggling in joy on the bed.)

It took 5 minutes to get the dirty diaper off Triton's face.

Hermes and Apollo managed to put on a clean diaper without incident (apart from a few tripping incidents).

"Triton." Poseidon said once Mission Diaper was finally over. "I think we're going to need your help."

Triton full-heartedly agreed.

What they didn't know was that the missions ahead could only get worse.

* * *

 **Annnd there's part 1! I hope it was worth the wait! I should have the next chapter up soon! Please leave a review on your way out! Thanks!**

 **~Zokee Chaos :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Hide and See The Plaque

**Hey! Thank you so much for all your reviews! 19 already! :)**

 **You can probably see that the title and chapter no. are aligned in the centre instead of aligned left. I decided to change my layout a bit, and also I decided not to be too lazy and describe the palace a little. Because I felt like it. Some of this is actually kind if deep, and I have no idea why. But hey! By the way, did the last chapter seem a little rushed? It kind of did to me.**

 **Anyway, updates might, _might_ be a little slower because I am now also working on The Hunger Games: The Ashes, and I should have the first chapter out quite soon. So yeah, sorry if they are slower from now on! By the way, I have a poll about one-shots on my profile, so please vote!**

 **Here are the answers to some reviews!**

 **Solangelo996: Thanks!**

 **Finwitch1: Well, you'll see! ;)**

 **917brat: Thank you! *takes a bow***

 **Opal Twyla: I get what you mean by the name thing, but if I just left it then it might get confusing what with the Baby Percy. And thank you so much for the compliments!**

 **I actually don't have much to say apart from thank you all for all your reviews! But there might be a notice on the end. I don't know. But anyway! On with the story!**

 **P.S: How old do you think I am? I won't be offended, so please take a guess. I'll probably repeat that question at the bottom, because I really want to know how old you guys think I am. No idea why. But here we go for real now! :)**

* * *

 **To Be Godly Parents**

 **Chapter 3: Baby-Sitting Chaos (Part 2)**

Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon and Triton all looked terrible, (and that was an understatement) the Council of Olympus noted.

The Council had agreed to meet in Hermes's palace, seeing as Persia had told them to, because the Throne Room was, quote, 'being used for entertainment purposes.' Whatever that meant.

Anyway, the five gods were still in their ridiculous costumes, save the masks, and it was clear that some of the gods were trying really hard not to laugh (it wasn't working). Aphrodite was edging away from her boyfriend, Ares, complaining that he smelled of fish. Poseidon looked like a zombie (he was tired from both the (fish) spells and from holding Percy's legs). Apollo had several bruises on his face and Hermes wasn't looking any better. Triton had cleaned up his face, so he no longer had all Percy's... stuff on him, but there was a rogue smudge under his chin. He looked absolutely miserable.

Zeus stared at the four rainbow coloured gods and the clearly-depressed immortal son of Poseidon. He, of course, would never admit it, but he really did care for his family. Just a little bit. But he was trying _really, really_ hard not to laugh at Poseidon and his son. They did look hilarious. He let out a snicker and Poseidon glared at him tiredly.

"Just you wait Zeus. Your turn is next." Poseidon growled, Zeus didn't understand. But he would soon.

Zeus cleared his throat, pretending he didn't hear Poseidon. "Alright then. Who's turn is next?"

"Yours, Zeus. And lets go with... Artemis, Hera and Hephaestus to help you. Oh, and take Triton as well." Poseidon announced, smirking when Zeus gave him a look of annoyance.

Triton groaned miserably, shoulders slumping slightly before straightening up. He would not fall to a _child._ Especially his brother from a _mortal,_ a reminder of his father's unfaithfulness to his mother, Amphitrite. He was mildly okay with the Cyclopes, at least they, well most of them, were faithful to Atlantis and supplied them with weapons. After both wars, he found himself taking a liking to Tyson, the General. It was mostly respect, really, although his addiction to peanut butter was peculiar.

 _"Fine."_ Zeus snapped.

Artemis didn't look very happy, neither did she sound it, as she mumbled complaints and various insults. _M_ _ales are all the same,_ she thought. Although, this was probably the only respectable male they were talking about. Plus he was only a child.

Hephaestus kept the feelings mutual. Honestly, he'd prefer it if the boy was just another of his automatons; for automatons were far more simple to deal with, strong and emotionless, where humans were like fragile china dolls and full of emotions he both didn't understand and didn't know how to deal with.

Hera was beyond mad that her so-called 'husband' had agreed to do something like this. The son of Poseidon was forbidden, a constant reminder of her broken family and their cheating ways. And broken it was. It was like all they did was argue. Nearly none of them even cared for their children, they rarely acknowledged them either, not even when they succeeded on a dangerous quest. Their family was like shattered glass with glue smudged on the edges. No matter how hard she, Hestia and sometimes Poseidon tried to glue the pieces together, it would never stick. Because nobody cared enough to help make the glue stick. Maybe they just needed better glue, a better person, to help stick the broken shards of their family back together.

"Alright. We shall head to my palace. We will decide who goes next when we come to it. Meeting adjourned." Zeus thundered (no pun intended), and flashed him, Hera, Artemis, Hephaestus, Triton and Percy to his grand marble palace.

The five gods appeared in a massive, white painted room with gold patterns of eagles, Zeus's animal, and lightning bolts carved into the walls. Pretty much all the walls in Zeus's palace were made like this; pure, grand marble. His palace was very high and mighty, much like his cabin at Camp Half-Blood, and seemed to float a couple of feet off the ground. At the end of the room was a huge, even bigger than king size, bed with sky blue and white fluffy pillows and blankets that looked like clouds.

Hera sighed as she sat down on the bed, grabbing Percy from Triton. She, at least, knew a little about these sorts of things. Just the small things she remembered from the short period of time that she spent baby-sitting her children when Zeus couldn't be bothered. Of course, there wasn't much time, as immortals age from childhood into teen years faster than a week. And there was the fact that godly children acted less baby-like than normal mortal children.

The goddess of marriage looked down at the small child. And the sea green eyed child looked back at her with wide, curious puppy eyes, his black, messy locks ruffled. The child, Percy, giggled and reached up to play with her long chocolate brown hair.

"Pwetty." Percy giggled, wrapping a strand around his tiny finger. And Hera felt something she hadn't felt in a while; Joy. Hera's dark brown eyes widened. And she laughed warmly. Yes, the cold demigod hating goddess laughed warmly at a demigod child of Poseidon.

She, with a moments hesitation, took Percy's other tiny hand.

The other four gods stared at her in astonishment. They didn't think they'd ever seen this side of her before. It was peaceful.

* * *

 ********************The Throne Room****************************************************************************************

Everybody was in shock.

"W-w-what just h-happened?" Thalia asked shakily. She never in her entire life thought she would see something like this happen. It was actually beginning to change her view of Hera. Just a little bit.

Nobody answered her, they were too enthralled in the moment.

"Well," Persia finally said. "This moment of peace probably isn't going to last long, so savour it."

Everybody looked at her, wondering where all the popcorn she was munching came from, and where it went.

* * *

 ********************Zeus's Palace*******************************************************************************************

After a couple of minutes of staring at his wife and the small child, Zeus finally asked, "Hera?"

"Yes, _dear husband?_ " Hera replied in a false sweet voice, glaring at Zeus for interrupting her intimate moment with Percy.

Zeus gulped. Even though he had seen that scary glare millions of times, he still couldn't used to it.

Percy just giggled happily.

"Um... Hera? What now?" Artemis asked, still in shock.

"Now it's time to play games." Hera answered, looking at Percy. An ADHD child like him wouldn't stay happy for long if he got bored.

...

...

...

...

"What the hades? You want us to play games? What games?"

"We don't know any games!"

"I know! Wait... What's it called? Um... Goose with a seahorse? Duck? No, that's not right..."

"But it's a boy!"

"I'm not even sure what games are!"

"If you weren't such a killjoy, you would know, Zeus!"

"Chicken!"

"I can't believe you want me to play with a _boy!_ "

"Under the sea!"

"Automatons are so much better."

"Playing isn't for gods like us!"

"ENOUGH!" Hera shouted over the noise. They were scaring Percy! "Can you all not be quiet for 1 minute?!"

Everybody went silent.

"Wait, was it called goose with a duck?" Triton asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone just gave him weird looks.

"No? Okay."

Hera sighed. "How about hide and seek? And by the way, Triton, I think the game your talking about is duck, duck, goose."

"Ooh!" Triton exclaimed. He knew it was something like that.

"Wait, what's hide and seek?" Zeus asked, confused.

Hera face-palmed, and with mutter of "Idiot.", She began to explain the rules of hide and seek.

 **(A/N: Hopefully you all know what hide and seek is. If not, google it or something.)**

 ***2 minutes later***

Zeus didn't understand why mortals bothered with the confusing things they called games. Neither did he understand why he was currently hiding out behind one of his sofas.

It had taken a little longer than necessary to explain the game. Well, that was what Hera said.

Anyway, they had chosen Artemis to be the seeker, which she complained a lot about, and she went off to count to 60. And pretty much as soon as she turned around to walk into a spare room, they all ran in different directions (although Triton and Hephaestus crashed into each other).

So he had no idea where the others were.

Hephaestus was in a cupboard that was far too small for him, even in human size. The door was cracked open and should anybody walk in the kitchen, they would probably spot him straight away. Oh well. Hopefully this would be over soon.

Hera was behind a rack of clothes in one of her very large, walk in closets. She, of course, had never played hide and seek, but she had seen various mortals playing it. So at least she knew a little bit about these things. Hephaestus clearly didn't, seeing as when Hera walked past the kitchen, she could see him squeezing himself into a space that he would nowhere near fit in. She wondered where Percy was. It would probably be quite hard for Artemis to find him, seeing as he was so small. Now that she thought of it, maybe letting the small child crawl through the big palace wasn't a very good idea.

Oh, well.

Triton was in Zeus's mega huge closet. Who knew Zeus had so many togas? Triton rustled through the various clothes, looking for a decent place to hide. He pushed a large rack of pinstriped suits to one side and it was in that moment that he found something so creepy (but kind of funny too) that he sort of wished he hadn't been hiding in Zeus's closet.

No, it wasn't Zeus's dead body or anything gory.

Neither was it an angry Hera and Amphitrite, or Hades in a pink chicken costume dancing the waltz with a skeleton.

Instead, he found something that would probably make Hera explode into a flaming fury and kill Zeus.

Because he found several huge cabinets full with... knickers.

Yes, knickers.

Each cabinet was labelled in a place or year, and, covered up by a thin material, was a plaque. And as Triton read the plaque, he froze in horror and his eyes widened. He realised what it all was, and it was terrifying.

 _Oh no,_ he thought. Zeus is dead once Hera finds out.

* * *

 **********************The Throne Room**************************************************************************************

"OH. MY. GODS!" Everybody yelled.

"OOH! Zeus is dead!" Persia shouted gleefully.

"That's actually terrible." Jason said, horrified.

"Things are going to get ugly." Persia giggled, still munching on popcorn.

* * *

 **********************Zeus's Palace*****************************************************************************************

Artemis grumbled. "50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60! I'M COMING TO GET YOU ALL!"

 _Now to find them. Boys first._ Artemis began to walk through the palace, looking into random rooms. _Nothing so far_.

That was, until she came to the kitchen. At the first look, she knew Hephaestus was in there.

"Hephaestus, I can see you." She chided, walking in and pulling open the cupboard. And there he was, cramped in the tiny space. _Boys._

"Oh, Hades." Hephaestus grumbled, trying to get out. But he couldn't.

He grunted and pushed against the back of the cupboard, but then his butt got stuck through the door.

Meanwhile Artemis was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Umm... Artemis? A little help here, please?" Hephaestus struggled.

"Nah, you're good. Keep trying!" Artemis laughed, walking out and ignoring Hephaestus's indignant cries.

Artemis continued walking through the palace, still laughing. She kept looking into different rooms. _Still nothing._

This continued for several minutes, until she came to one of Zeus's lounges. She looked around. Several plush white couches were in different places around the room, next to them were mahogany tables with various gold ornaments on them. _Hmm... Seems like the kind of place Zeus would hide, being the idiot he is,_ she thought, walking in.

Behind the sofa, Zeus panicked a little. _Alert! Alert! Artemis is in the room!_ Half of his mind screamed.

 _Shut up!_ The other half yelled back.

Artemis peeked over one of the sofas next to Zeus's and Zeus froze, trying to make as little sound as possible.

But then, he felt an itch in his nose.

 _Oh no! Not now! Gods don't even get colds!_ He thought.

And then he sneezed.

Artemis snickered when she heard a sneeze behind the sofa next to her. _Idiot men._

"Zeus! I can see you!" Artemis said in a singsong voice.

"Styx." Zeus muttered and got out from behind the sofa. "What now?"

"You can go help Hephaestus in the kitchen. You'll see why when you get there. After, you two can come and find me and whoever I find next." Artemis told her father, who nodded and walked away in the direction of the kitchen, slightly confused.

 _Why does Hephaestus need help?_

Artemis continued strolling through the palace, until she eventually found Hera in one of her walk in closets. It actually took a while to find Hera, so she thought Hera might have won the game, even though she still had to find the sons of Poseidon.

Hera walked with her to the kitchen, because Zeus and Hephaestus still hadn't come to find them.

Hera walked through into the kitchen, expecting to see Zeus and Hephaestus arguing or something.

Instead, what she found made her burst into hysterical laughter.

The sight of Hephaestus's butt sticking out of a cupboard and Zeus trying to haul him out was just too funny.

* * *

 *********************The Throne Room***************************************************************************************

"Dad, really?" Leo muttered as everybody else laughed at his father, but he was snickering too. It was really funny.

And Persia was still eating popcorn.

* * *

 **********************Zeus's Palace*****************************************************************************************

It took half an hour to get Hephaestus out of the cupboard. Half of the time Artemis and Hera just laughed hysterically at the boys stupidity.

After a while, Artemis got bored with seeing the boys struggle (it was very hard to watch) and just asked them, casually, if Hephaestus had tried flashing out of the cupboard.

It was funny to see the expressions on their faces (well, Zeus's face. Hephaestus's face was still pressed into the back of the cupboard).

After that went down, four, three snickering and one very grumpy, gods were walking around the palace, looking for Triton and Percy.

"Where would Triton be most likely to hide?" Zeus asked, kind of bored.

"In a pool?" Hera suggested.

"No, too obvious. Sons of Poseidon are supposed to be quite unpredictable." Artemis said, knocking down that theory.

The four headed towards one of Zeus's main bedrooms; they walked into a couple, finding nothing. Hephaestus didn't help much, he just grunted and moved on.

They eventually found Triton in the sixth bedroom, in Zeus's closet. Everybody saw Zeus's eyes widen in horror when he saw where Triton was standing, staring in horror at the cabinets.

"O-o-oh... No d-don't g-go in t-there!" Zeus stuttered, looking at Hera nervously.

Everybody ignored him, wanting to see the reason that Zeus was stuttering.

"Triton." Artemis said, walking over to where he was standing, frozen. "We found you."

Triton didn't reply at first, only turning to stare at Zeus in sympathy.

"Artemis. Look at what's inside and the plaque." Triton said in an orderly voice.

"What? Why would I-"

"Just do it."

Artemis obeyed and took a peek inside, and her silver eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HADES?!" Artemis screamed, before turning to read the plaque.

Zeus mouthed "No. No." Over and over. He was paralyzed in fear, what would Hera do to him?

"What? What is it?" Hera questioned, stepping forwards when Artemis gasped in horror.

"H-Hera d-dear, it-s n-nothing." Zeus managed to get out.

"Don't "Hera dear" me! Let me see!" Hera said, pushing Artemis out of the way, reading the plaque quickly and looking in the cabinets.

 _Oh no!_ Zeus thought, closing his eyes and waiting for the impact. _I'm dead._

The moment Hera read the last word on the plaque, she turned around, a storm in her eyes.

And she exploded. Both figuratively and literally.

Because the plaque said:

Souvenirs from the good times with the ladies mortals/nymphs/goddesses/demigods.

More in bedrooms 11, 23, 30

Count: 988778767665466788989898987876554433222234566889990898676655455435434543453564657-

 _Error. Machine broken. Too many numbers to count._

And all Zeus remembered after that was agony as Hera attacked him ruthlessly and mercilessly.

Let's just say that even Apollo and all his demigod children would have a hard time healing him after that.

* * *

 *******************The Throne Room*****************************************************************************************

"Ouch." Everybody chorused.

"Ha! Poor Zeusy!" Persia laughed, _still munching on popcorn._

Everybody stared at her. _How the hell was she eating so much popcorn?_

* * *

 ******************Zeus's Palace*********************************************************************************************

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

After Artemis, Hephaestus and Triton had dropped a very, very, severely injured Zeus off at Apollo's palace, they went with a fuming Hera to find Percy. Hopefully Percy hadn't left the palace.

The four walked around the palace searching in various different rooms for half an hour, but still no Percy.

Finally, they walked back into the kitchen, hungry and looking for a snack or some ambrosia and nectar.

And there, sitting on the counter with fifteen packets of cookies open, was Percy.

"PERCY!" Hera shouted, relieved. She didn't want to face an angry Poseidon after what happened.

"Where have you been?" Artemis asked, slightly worried that the ADHD, hyperactive child had 15 packets of cookies open.

"I whas sitting hewe the whole twime." Percy said in his cute baby voice.

Artemis noticed he was bouncing slightly. _Oh no._

"Okay, we're done." Hephaestus said. "Let's call the Council back."

Hephaestus was just glad it was over.

* * *

 **And there's the chapter! Thanks to all my viewers, reviewers, followers and favouriters.**

 **That isn't a word, is it? Oh, well it is now!**

 **The Hunger Games: The Ashes will be out soon!**

 **Anyway, just a repeat of the question. How old do you think I am?**

 **Please review! How did I do?**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Zokee Chaos :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Makeovers & Cereal

**Hey! Zokee Chaos here and t** **his is To Be Godly Parents Chapter 4! That just reminded me of a radio station for some reason, I have no idea why.**

 **If you have checked by profile any time, you might know that I have uploaded the first chapter of 'The Hunger Games: The Ashes'. Don't worry, I am going to continue this one, but I am going to be writing both at the same time, so chapters will probably be a little slower.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews! (26 so far! :) )**

 _ **Finwitch1**_ **: *evil smile* Hyperactive Percy comes partly in this chapter, partly later, because I'm going to build it up. ;)**

 ** _Demigod Heir of Poseidon_ : Thank you! **

**_coffeecream1_ : Thanks! And what you said is ironic! Because this chapter is Aphrodite and Demeter's turn! (You can probably tell from the chapter title.)**

 ** _917brat_ : Maybe... And by the way, I just realized, you reviewed for every chapter! Thanks! :)**

 ** _AliNeko-Chan_ : *evil smile* Nope! You'll see... Good try though!**

 _ **To the Guest who said 'turn Percy into a boy again!' :**_ **Don't worry, I think I have a plan for this boy/girl situation.**

 _ **flame :**_ ***smiles evilly again***

 **Now for my age... I'm going to reveal it next chapter! Haha! I know I'm evil. But I just felt like it! But 16 is ruled out, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 ** To Be Godly Parents**

 **Chapter 4: Makeovers & Cereal**

"Wait, where's Zeus?"

"Yeah, where is Zeus?"

"Perhaps he's given up because he can't handle it."

Artemis, Hephaestus and Triton tensed, while Hera, who was carrying a wiggling bundle of blankets, just smiled innocently.

"He... Um... Is with in Apollo's palace with Apollo." Artemis muttered.

"Why is he in Apollo's palace?" Hermes asked, confused and slightly worried about the way Hera was smiling.

"He got, well, a little injured during a game of hide and seek." Triton said, before pausing.

"How injured was he?" Athena cried.

"Very. Like, nearly-impossible-for-Apollo-to-heal-alone-in-a-couple-of-days injured." Triton said.

"What did the air head do?" Poseidon sighed, aspirated.

"I think the better question is 'who found out what he had been collecting and got mad?'" Hephaestus grumbled, still moody from the cupboard incident.

Everyone stared at him for a few moments before Hermes asked, "Who? And what stupid thing was Zeus collecting? Knickers?" He snorted.

Artemis, Hephaestus, Hera and Triton took a double take.

"How did you know?" Artemis cried.

Everybody, thinking that Artemis was pretending broke into hysterical laughter. They continued for a couple of minutes before they saw the four gods looking at them with serious faces on.

"Wait, your serious?" Hermes cried.

"Deadly serious." Triton answered. "I found several huge cabinets full of knickers in one of his huge wardrobes when we were playing hide and seek. He was collecting, and I quote from the plaque on one of the cabinets, 'souvenirs from the good times with the nymphs/mortals/goddesses/demigods'."

Everybody stared at the Son of Poseidon, dumbstruck.

"So," Hera continued cheerfully, "When I found out and read the plaque, I attacked Zeus and made him wish he could die."

...

"Zeus's. Holy. Pants." Hermes and Ares chorused.

"Too far." Aphrodite muttered, actually paying attention to something other than her hair, nails or makeup for once.

"Wow! Finally!" Poseidon shouted.

"What the Hades?!" Athena cried (she was pretty much the only one who even slightly cared about Zeus's well being).

"Jinx! Jinx again! JINX!" Hermes and Ares yelled at each other.

"He should eat more cereal! Cereal is good." Demeter lectured.

"Enough with the cereal, woman!" Ares snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Hera screamed and everybody turned to look at her. "You'll scare Percy!"

"Since when... did you care... about the punk?" Ares asked slowly.

Hera just glared at him, changing the subject quickly. "Anyway, we need to decide who goes next."

Everybody groaned.

"So," Hera started, glaring at everybody, "I think we should have smaller groups now. Because maybe too many people is the problem."

"Ok then." Poseidon said. "Hmm... Lets go with... Aphrodite and Demeter?"

Demeter groaned while Aphrodite just stared at Poseidon.

"Well, at least I can have fun dressing him up!" The goddess of love squealed at the thought, grabbed Percy from Hera and flashed Demeter, Percy and herself to her palace.

"Really?" Demeter muttered.

Aphrodite, ignoring Demeter, just walked into a light pink painted room with Demeter at her heels.

"What are you doing?" Demeter asked, looking around the room.

The room was basically a massive wardrobe. Clothes were in colour co-ordination on bright pink racks, and everything was pink or purple. The walls were decorated with red hearts and pure white doves.

Yuck.

"We," Aphrodite said, turning towards Demeter. "Are going to give Percy a makeover!"

She squealed in delight.

"Oh Hades." Demeter groaned.

 ****10 minutes later****

All in all, Demeter was not having fun. At all.

She watched from her seat in the corner of the room as Aphrodite ran around the room, grabbing various products as she went.

Percy sat in another chair in front of a white dresser (with pink fairy lights), babbling away. Aphrodite seemed to think it was adorable. Demeter didn't understand why.

...

Okay, maybe it was a little cute...

Anyway, Demeter pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and she found herself longing to just sit and eat several boxes of cereal.

Aphrodite ran across the room and grabbed a blue bottle. "Got it!"

"Got what?" Demeter asked, slightly worried about what she was going to do.

"This." Aphrodite held up the blue bottle.

"Wait, is that dye?!"

"Yep." Aphrodite replied cheerfully, walking over to Percy, who was bouncing up and down slightly.

 _Thank the gods the sugar hadn't affected him too much yet, maybe if the sugar rush could wait until after their turn..._ Demeter thought.

"Okay. Here we go!" Aphrodite squealed, grabbing some scissors, the bottle of blue dye and a tube of eyeliner.

 ******20 minutes later******

Percy was decked out in a small leather jacket, a white t-shirt with a blue trident imprinted on it and tiny ripped jeans. His hair had a couple of streaks of blue in it and was cut, but not too much, however it was still messy.

It was fair to say that Percy looked like the cutest, most badass looking baby ever.

Demeter had to say that Aphrodite had done a good job.

* * *

 **************************The Throne Room**********************************************************************************

"I look soo cute!" Persia squealed.

Everybody stared at her.

Percy was totally adorable though.

And the other reason they were staring at her: She was STILL MUNCHING ON POPCORN!

No, really.

* * *

 **************************Aphrodite's Palace*********************************************************************************

"So, what do you think?" Aphrodite asked Demeter with a silly smile on her face.

"I-I think you did... quite good actually."

"I know I did."

Demeter cleared her throat. "I think Percy is going to get hungry soon."

"Oh. What do we feed him?" Aphrodite asked, confused.

"CEREAL!" Demeter shouted gleefully.

Aphrodite groaned. "Fine."

The two walked into the kitchen with Percy by their side, babbling non-stop.

"Let's heated cereal!" Demeter cried, walking over to a fridge and grabbing the milk. She poured the liquid into a huge container and put it in the microwave, closing the door. She took one look at the buttons and asked, "How in Hades do you work this thing?"

"I don't know!" Aphrodite cried, moving forwards to look at the microwave and pointing at the dial. "What if we turn that up and press 'quick start'?"

"Ok then." Demeter turned the dial up to full and pressed the 'quick start' button.

A little digital timer came up, saying one minute.

"Yay!" Demeter said happily. "It worked!"

They waited.

...

 _Bzzz! Bzzz!_

"I think it's done." Aphrodite muttered, opening the microwave door.

"Yay!" Percy said from his seat.

Both goddesses turned to look at the little boy.

Demeter couldn't help but wonder what Poseidon would think about the blue streaks of hair.

"Anyway," Aphrodite said, grabbing a tea towel and grabbing the handle of the container, pulling it out of the microwave quickly.

Demeter grabbed a bowl and a large box of cereal, pouring about 1/3 of the contents in.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Aphrodite asked sceptically.

"No. It's a perfect amount." Demeter insisted.

"Fine then." Aphrodite muttered, carefully pouring the milk into the bowl.

Demeter grinned and took the bowl before yelping and setting it down quickly.

"What is it?" Aphrodite asked, eyeing the bowl of cereal warily as it tipped slightly.

"The bowl's just a little bit hot." Demeter told her, seizing the tea towel from earlier and using it as an oven glove. She carried the bowl over to where Percy was sitting, grabbing a spoon as she went.

Demeter placed the bowl in front of Percy and put the spoon in his hand.

Percy gleefully scooped up some of the cereal and put it in his mouth.

 _Yay! Things are actually going okay!_ Demeter thought happily.

But not for long.

Because after a couple of seconds, Percy's face began to turn red and his eyes began to water.

"Demeter." Aphrodite warned, staring at Percy, horrified.

Demeter turned just in time to see Percy spit out the cereal and immediately start crying.

"How hot was the milk?!" Aphrodite shouted, walking over and putting her finger into the milk.

Aphrodite immediately howled in pain. "Hot, Hot! Hot!"

Unluckily, as she did that she accidently knocked over the bowl of cereal in her pain.

Demeter watched, horrified, as the cereal bowl sailed towards her. She screamed and tried to move out of the way, but she was too slow. Half of the creamy liquid hit her and she screamed in pain. The milk was burning hot!

As she did so, she accidently unleashed some of her godly power, exploding part of the kitchen and the contents of Aphrodite's pantry everywhere.

Food gushed out, carried by liquid and Aphrodite screamed as the slipped on the liquid and ended up being carried along with it, straight towards Demeter. She screamed as well and tried to run, but couldn't as the liquid was catching up too fast.

Meanwhile, Percy was laughing in his high seat, the milk incident forgotten, hyper activeness taking over as he controlled some of the liquids to go faster. Well, it isn't everyday you see two goddesses screaming and being pushed along a current of food and drink.

* * *

 **************************The Throne Room**********************************************************************************

Everybody was pretty much dying of laughter. Katie and Piper were face-palming but they were laughing as well. It was hilarious.

...And Persia was still eating popcorn through her laughter.

* * *

 *************************Aphrodite's Palace**********************************************************************************

Aphrodite and Demeter screamed. And screamed.

"Help!"

Hermes, being the unlucky person and hearing the screams, chose that moment to walk in.

"Yo, what's the prob- arrgh!"

Hermes was immediately pushed out the door along with the two screaming goddesses by a huge flow of liquid and floating food.

He yelled in surprise and clung onto the two goddesses, who were pushed out the door as well.

And just to make matters worse, they were upstairs, so when they were washed out the door, they were swept down the hallway towards the stairs.

The three just screamed endlessly as they moved closer to the stairs and began bumping down on each step.

Their screams could be heard all across Olympus, and the Olympians, who were all just milling around, froze then immediately flashed in front of Aphrodite's palace.

The three Olympians screamed as they ended the bumpy stair ride and were swept out through the hallway, towards the front door.

The Olympians looked at each other in front of Aphrodite's palace, and Poseidon stepped forwards and carefully opened the front door.

And immediately screamed. Poseidon rushed back and pulled the other Olympians back as a huge stream of liquid and food blasted out through the doorway, carrying the three other screaming Olympians through with it.

The gush continued to pour out and the other Olympians stared in shock at both the stream of liquid and food and at the other three Olympians that were still screaming.

The liquid began to thin and soon, it had all been washed out.

The three gods stopped screaming and gasped for air before seeing the other Olympians. Their eyes widened in horror and Aphrodite said shakily, "H-hey?"

The other Olympians looked at each other. This called for a short meeting, but not in Aphrodite's palace.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Remember there is still time to guess my age!**

 **Please review! Thanks!**

 **~Zokee Chaos :)**


End file.
